1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as use of portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and digital cameras) becomes ubiquitous, much effort has been put into reducing dimensions of portable electronic devices. Moreover, as dimensions of charge coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) based optical sensors are reduced, dimensions of imaging lenses for use with the optical sensors must be correspondingly reduced without significantly compromising optical performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,355,215 discloses a conventional imaging lens that includes six lens elements, and that has a system length of 2 cm. Despite having acceptable optical performance, the conventional imaging lens with such a dimension is not suitable for use in electronic devices that tend to have a slim size, for example, having a thickness of only 1 or 2 centimeters.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,432,619 discloses another conventional imaging lens that includes six lens elements, and that has a system length of 0.5 cm, which meets requirements of miniaturization. However, the conventional imaging lens has a distortion aberration of 25%, and is not able to meet requirements in imaging quality of consumer electronic products.
Reducing the system length of the imaging lens while maintaining satisfactory optical performance is always a goal in the industry.